lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Santa
questions *please leave me questions in English. Thank you! -- 03:55, 16 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Hello. Is there a way to simply rename articles, without all this tiresome copying and redirecting? And will R-LP someday have it's own SysOps?) --Asgan 22:52, 19 февраля 2008 (PST) :: Thanks for your reply. Conserning the Crossref Template, we currently have a simular one, called Шаблон:Кросс. It's used in a simular way: will result in . :: Conserning the Sys Op abscence, so far it's not critical, but as more and more users join us and create new articles, it becomes gradually more difficult for us to bring these articles in a satisfacting state. As you probably know, there are multiple ways of translating most of the names and titles to Russian. For example, there are 4 possible translations of the name "Ana-Lucia". Most Lost-related resources in Runet doesn't bother bringing these names to one standard. But we all wish ru.LP to become the most competent and respected Lost-related site in russian. So currently there are a couple projects running, aiming to define the most accurate and reasonable translations of all the stuff... Sadly, there are people that start translating and writing articles without concerning other users' opinions, and their articles contain unofficial translations, that link to other articles with incorrect titles, so varios duplicates appear and so on... Well, this results in a complete mess) I hope we'll work it out in a few weeks, but untill then it'd be really difficult to maintain the pedia in some good state. Probably, we'll require some sysops in as short as a week... --Asgan 09:55, 20 февраля 2008 (PST) :::Dubber can be translated as "актер дубляжа" или "оператор дубляжа". :Hello again) There's been some dispute concerning the fact that our current interface is partually in english. Is there a way to change: * "Portal:" prefix to russian "Портал:" (yet the only diffrence of Portal articles I've noticed is lack of "theories" page, are there any other distict features?) * "/theories" links to russian "/теории" * And the last, but hardly the least: can the "Ru - Lostpedia" title be changed to something cyrillyc, at least, "Ру-Лостпедия" or better just "Лостпедия"? Along with changing the project pages prefix accordingly, of course) -- 17:40, 4 марта 2008 (PST) * Hello. I have some questions for you: # If in the Russian Lostpedia you go to "Мои настройки -> Оформление -> MonoBook (по умолчанию)" (Preferences -> Skin -> MonoBook (default)) and save it, then at the top will be links to Lostpedia on the other languages. Question: picture of the book at the top left doesn't allow to go to the English and Deutch Lostpedia. Can you try to repair this? # If in the any article you write Lost result will be following: Lost (it links to the article "Lost" at the English Wikipedia). Question: can you try to make similar code for the Russian Wikipedia (Lost; result: Lost)? Also it will be good to make similar code working for the English Lostpedia (Lost; result: Lost) - purpose: simple links to the articles at the English Lostpedia. --Mex 12:09, 10 апреля 2008 (PDT) * Hello again. I have one more question: can you ask Admin to rename Служебная:Categories to Служебная:Категории? --Mex 04:37, 12 апреля 2008 (PDT)